El Brocoli, el Invierano y el Musulman
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Comedia de nuestros 3 protagonistas haciendo pendejadas normales de un chico de 16 años que tiene poderes.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil trayéndoles un nuevo One-Shot.**

**Se me ocurrió esto de la nada.**

**Así que vamos por ello.**

**Vamos al cap**

* * *

Se es bien sabido que el 80% del mundo actual es poseedor de un tipo de poder especial llamado Kosei, el cual tuvo su origen en China con un bebe que desprendía luz.

Este fue solo el comienzo ya que pronto más y más niños nacieron con algún tipo de poder que los diferenciaba de otros, así esto surgió hasta que llegamos al tiempo actual.

Pero a medida que muchos usaban sus poderes para cosas buenas, había otros que lo usaban para su propio beneficio.

Es por ello que el sueño de muchas generaciones se volvió realidad.

El poder ser un héroe.

Pero nuestra historia no va por ese lado.

No.

Esta historia comienza hace algunos años, cuando uno de nuestros 3 protagonistas era apenas un niño pequeño o mejor dicho un bebé grandote.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo comenzó una oscura noche cuando una pareja que ya llevaba años de casada estaba durmiendo tranquilamente como lo hacían casi todas las noches, donde la mujer normalmente usaba de almohada la espalda de su esposo por la diferencia de su tamaño.

-Gugu.

De pronto ambos sintieron un pequeño tirón en sus sabanas, obligando al padre a prender el velador cercano para ver que ocurría, revelando así su pelo rojo intenso y el pelo blanco de su esposa.

-Tenemos una visita.- Dijo la mujer que respondía al nombre de Rei Todoroki.

Ella solo sonrió mientras se volvía a recostar, y así mismo mientras el pelirrojo de nombre Enji abrazaba a su esposa mientras le daba algo de lugar al pequeño bebe Shoto.

Este se había escapado de su cuna y quería dormir con sus padres, y nada iba a impedírselo.

Pero el bebé era mucho más afín con su madre.

Por lo que cuando llego a sus brazos no dudó en darle una patada a su padre en su estómago haciendo que este largará todo el aire que tenia dentro y sorprendiendo a su madre.

Pero el padre, lejos de enojarse comenzó a reír totalmente feliz, incluso encendiendo su kosei.

-¡Excelente patada, shoto!- Rio Endeavor.

A su lado su esposa solo sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

* * *

Los años pasaron y cada miembro de la familia creció a su propio ritmo, Endeavor había logrado ascender en la clasificación de héroes, pero a pesar de eso no estaba 100% loco para ganarse más renombre.

Había aprendido que demasiada fama era mala cuando un sujeto entró en su propiedad y trato de vender su ropa interior usada.

Fue un episodio bastante peculiar para todos.

Esto también le hiso tener más cercana a su familia, si no podía proteger a los que están cerca, ¿Como protegería a toda una ciudad?

Es por ello que decidió tomarse las cosas con calma.

En estos momentos estaba cenando pacíficamente con esposa.

-¡Niños, bajen a cenar!- Llamo Endeavor a sus hijos.

Pronto escucharon el sonido de las pisadas antes de que aparezcan sus dos hijos mayores, pero había un problema... ¿Donde estaban los demás?

Después de eso escucharon un llanto y luego un sonido que alertó a ambos padres haciendo que ambos salieran corriendo del comedor hacia la sala donde vieron algo sorprendente.

Vieron a Shoto llorando en el suelo mientras que una parte de la sala estaba cubierta de hielo y mientras Touja que estaba cerca había caído sobre su trasero.

-¡Me quemo las cejas!- Dijo Touja que había quedado sin cejas.

Endeavor sonrió al ver esto.

-¡SHOTOOOO!.- Dijo mientras sus flamas vibraban vívidamente.

* * *

Nuevamente algunos años han pasado, y Endeavor ha decidido entrenar a Shoto para que sea un héroe, claro que teniendo las consideraciones para su edad.

Pero en esta ocasión no podía ser suave.

El joven niño de no más de 10 años estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras sudaba mucho, su respiración era pesada y estaba exhausto.

-Shoto.

De pronto una sombra enorme se le cernió encima, el joven Todoroki se giro para poder ver a su padre que desde su punto de vista su contorno eclipsaba el sol.

-Levántate, aún no hemos terminado.

-Pero...

-Vamos, hermano.

Shoto vio como a la figura de su padre se le sumaban las de sus hermano y hermana que no hacían más que sumar presión a su situación actual.

-Vamos, ototou.- Dijo la chica.

Shoto apretó los dientes mientras se levantaba nuevamente, sin importar el sudor o que todo su cuerpo le pidiera que se detenga, no el se levanto encarando a su padre y hermanos.

-Hazlo.- Le dijo su padre.

El joven Todoroki extendió sus manos mientras gritaba y dejaba que todo el poder de su kosei corriera libre y sin restricciones.

Enji vio esto con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es... Shoto!- Grito feliz.

-¡Siiii!- Gritaron sus hermanos.

Ante tanto griterío Rei salió de la casa sosteniendo un bol de metal, donde usaba su kosei para enfriarlo y montar la crema batida.

Al salir ella sólo pudo sonreír ya que vio a Shoto usando su lado izquierdo para prender la parrilla y su lado derecho para enfriar las latas de soda mientras gritaba un poco para aumentar su poder como ese anime del peleador con cola de mono.

A su lado estaban sus hermanos y padre apoyándolo mientras que Natsuo estaba más atrás relajándose en la piscina desarmable que habían armado desde ayer.

Endeavor estaba feliz ya que finalmente podría tener algo que habia estado deseando, una buena carne asada.

* * *

Endeavor estaba sentado en el hospital con el ceño fruncido mientras a su lado estaba su hijo Shoto con unas vendas sobre su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Que aprendimos hoy, Shoto?- Dijo Endeavor.

-Que no es buena idea cocinar fideos mientras hacemos malabares con ollas y un gato.

-Bien.

* * *

En medio de una habitación de madera totalmente de un estilo japonés estaban 3 jóvenes de 15 años, uno era Todoroki, los otros 2 eran Izuku Midoriya y Katsuki Bakugou.

-Viejo, estoy aburrido.- Dijo Bakugou acostado sobre la cama del hijo de Endeavor.

-El clima esta demasiado caliente.- Dijo Todoroki sin ganas.

-Como la mamá de Kacchan.- Dijo Deku.

-Oi.- Dijo el mencionado al escuchar sobre su madre.

-Necesitamos divertirnos.- Continuó Todoroki.

-Con la mamá de Kacchan.- Dijo Deku.

-¡Oye!

-Esta es la primavera de nuestra vida, tenemos que tomar la vida de frente.- Finalizo Todoroki.

-Yo quiero tomar a la mamá de Kacchan por el frente.- Finalizado el brócoli.

-¡Deku-teme!

-Midoriya, deja a la caliente mamá de Bakugou.- Le dijo el invierano.

-¡No tu también!- Dijo el Musulmán.

Se esperaba eso de Deku el cual había comenzado a actuar extraño al rededor de su madre desde el año pasado cuando el peliverde se disfrazó de Kakioyn, desde entonces ha estado actuando raro.

Pero en eso el peliverde tuvo una idea.

-¿Oye, que pasaría si metemos hielo dentro de la boca de Todoroki con su kosei activo?

Ambos jovenes miraron a Izuku antes de que los tres salieran de la habitación corriendo y llevándose por delante todo lo que tuvieran.

Tanto ruido atrajo la atención de Fujumi la cual rápidamente entró en la cocina.

-¿Que esta-?

Ella se quedó congelada cuando vio a Izuku metiendo hielo dentro de la boca de su hermano mientras que Bakugou estaba cocinando tocino en una sartén, usando la mano del Todoroki como hornalla.

Fujumi solo cerró lentamente la puerta.

* * *

**Devil: Y CORTEN**

**Bueno, eso es todo.**

**Nos vemos la semana que viene.**

**DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aqui su amigo Devil trayendoles otro drabble.**

**Esta será una serie de drabbles de nustros protagonistas haciendo cosas de adolescentes normales.**

**No se olviden de dejar en los comentarios alguna idea para esta serie de drabbles.**

**Ahora… Al Capítulo!**

* * *

Izuku, Katsuki y Shoto estaban haciendo de vagos en la casa del ultimo mientras se quejaban del calor o bien hablaban de algun manga o de cualquier cosa que se les cruzara por la mente.

Todoroki en especial estaba contando una historia bastante interesante.

-Asi que yo estaba ahí sentado tranquilo comiendo mi sushi cuando pasa Yaoyorozu con sus grandes pechos rebotando, por lo que me distraigo y se me cae la salsa de soya en la entrepierna.

-Esa es una historia ingeresante.- Comentó Deku mientras estaba recostado en el piso de la habitación mirando al techo.

Katsuki por su lado estaba leyendo una revista de la National Geografic en la cama de Todoroki mientras su cabeza colgaba levemente.

Sabian que algunas especies de escorpiones solo usan su cola como defensa?

-Es como tu mamá.- Dijo Deku

-¿¡Que mierda, Deku?!- Dijo agresivo.

-¡Ni se les ocurra pelear en mi habitación!- Amenazo Todoroki.

Pero justo cuando estaban por pelear, algo entró por la ventana...

Unas Pantis

Los tres se quedaron quietos en sus lugares mientras un rayo de luz penetraba por la ventana e iluminaba la prenda interior resaltando el lindo color rosa, mientras que una suave brisa mecia el moño.

Bakugou fue el primero que lo tomo entre sus manos.

-Asi que... estas son.- Comento mientras la miraba de todos los ángulos antes de que Izuku lo robase de sus manos.

Y se lo pusiera en la cara a modo de máscara.

-La tela es suave contra la piel, no son los de la Mama de Kacchan, pero no estan mal- Comentó el peliverde.

-Oi.- Dijo el advertencia.

Todoroki le arrebató las pantis de la cara de su amigo.

-Son de mi hermana.- Dijo serio.

Pero en eso Katsuki colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Amigo... dime... ¿acaso tu no tienes curiosidad?

-Claro que no, es mi hermana.- Dijo cortante.

Pero en eso Izuku ya habia salido y había vuelto de la habitación de la hermana de Todoroki con cierto cargamento.

-Pero no la nuestra.- Dijo Deku usando unas pantis a modo de gorro.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- Preguntó Shoto.

-De su habitación.- Dijo refiriéndose a la hermana de quien preguntó.

-Lo va a descubrir.- Dijo este.

-Tranquilo, coloqué mi ropa interior en compensación.- Dijo el peliverde.- Además de la de ustedes.

Solo en ese momento Todoroki se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no traía puestos sus calzoncillos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuando se los habia quitado.

No tenia idea

* * *

**Devil: Y CORTEN**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por la semana y si te gusto deja un Review donde digas que situación adolecente te gustaría que vivieran nuestros protagonistas.**

**DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

**SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

**BYE**


End file.
